


Los malaventurados no lloran

by AidenFeliCane



Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bombing, Burns, Character Mentions, Drama, Hurt, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane
Summary: A bomb is dropped in Sealand
Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978834
Kudos: 8





	Los malaventurados no lloran

Peter remembered that it came as a small sparkle in the sky. The metal winked at him as it fell. It was big enough to be seen from his fort, but too small to be recognized. It disappeared on the horizon as it fell and after it a long moment of silence filled the air, as if the world had stopped spinning. Then, a flash. Light too strong that forced him to cover his eyes and face. The smell of smoke. Light and heat that rapidly got to him from the air. And finally a wind force so strong that threw him backwards against a wall.

Various objects on the fort flew away with him. He heard the metal wail around him and the windows breaking. The air came strong directly towards him. He remained on the floor, covering as the sound of a huge explosion shook him to his very core.

He heard as the earth under the sea rumbled and seemed to break apart. He couldn’t see, but he heard everything. The ocean rising and clashing against the fort with such force that it actually began to move it and turn it down. An enormous wave of heat melted the metal closer to the explosion and overhated the structure to a degree where he felt his skin cooking over it, as if he was in a frying pan.

Peter felt the heat hitting the back of his arms as he covered his face. He felt how they stung and hurted as they received the heat and burned. His sleeves somehow protected most of him from the worst, yet, his skin burned and ached in several places.

It occurred to him that maybe he was going to die like that. The heat would become so intense that he would combust into flame. The whole fort would burn and only leave a metallic skeleton on the sea for no one to see. But it didn’t happen. It just hurt and made half of the fort crumble around him.

The metal cried under the rattling and the heat as it fell apart, he cried too. Letting himself slip out of consciousness on the floor, Peter fell into the ragin ocean with the rest of his fort. So scared as he felt, he reacted just enough to pull himself onto anything that could keep him afloat, any rusting piece of metal and burned wood. His brain was trying to convey what happened, gave away again and he remained floating alone.

A bomb was dropped in Sealand.

Fire crackled from the remains of the structure and it raged untamable. The wind came from the west and hit the fort directly, extending the fire into anything remotely salvable. It came strong as a storm but it never rained even when the sky turned gray. It was empty and only brought death to Sealand.

That happened almost three months ago, right before England had conjoined forces with Russia through the winter bargain. The bargain had come with multiple discountent from both citizens and allies of the country, and it exploded in multiple attempts across the land, the most devastating ones until the moment, had been the attack on the parliament and the bombing of the Rough forts, more known as the territory of the principality of Sealand.

Arthur had felt the effects of the attacks, his body marking with new wounds as they tore through his land and his people. Bleeding scratches and cuts appeared as the blood of his citizens was smeared around the ground, bruises appearing after every building brought down with the impact of bombs or dynamite. He was already so hurt, but it was that day when Sealand’s fort fell apart that he woke up as immeasurable pain shot through his face from his left eye.

He screamed so hard everyone in the house woke up, feeling themselves a considerable amount of the same pain. Confused as why, they learned about what happened to Peter.

Arthur lost that eye, swollen and bleeding as if someone had carved it out, took part of him just to see the result. Sealand was his watchtower on the Thames, one still operational that could still prevent certain things. He was gone now and he was left half blind.

Floating around the remains of the collapsed fort, they found Peter still alive, clinging desperately to the last hope that he still felt. Brought to land he was put in intensive care, with little to no hope of regaining health.

His royal’s surrendered all control of the little child to his brothers, discouraged that he would survive. His scandinavian family stood by his side at all times, along with his bigger brothers.

Peter only remembered how it fell and the light. The terrible heat and the sparkling in the sea. Fire burning. Arthur covered his eye with a patch again. And he, surviving against all odds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me recycling the beginning of a long fic which changed so much that it couldn't be kept as part of. With it comes a lot of word-womiting.
> 
> It could be read as a sequel to my other one shot "Amargo adiós" but it helds no much relationship with it whatsoever, only the Russia annexes England thing, but they are free from each other teehe


End file.
